


阿尔法精华

by ayarainheart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO世界观, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Castiel, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega世界, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Dean, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 从性到爱, 伴侣联结, 初次, 双向暗恋, 发情期, 发情期性爱, 成结, 插射, 摩擦性行为, 无套性爱, 有感情的色情文学, 标记, 热潮期性爱, 结为伴侣, 色情场景, 误会, 闻气味, 马拉松性爱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayarainheart/pseuds/ayarainheart
Summary: 为了缓解严重的热潮期痉挛，Cas的医生建议他使用“强活性Alpha精子”。在药店，他不仅按照处方配到了“药”，还遇到了世界上最性感的Alpha……
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alpha Spunk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665319) by [Destielshipper4Cas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielshipper4Cas/pseuds/Destielshipper4Cas). 



> Many thanks to Destielshipper4Cas for letting me translate this lovely story into Chinese! 💖💖
> 
> 译者注：  
> 本文中Omega和Alpha的发情时期都会出现，为了避免混淆，Omega的发情时期译作“热潮期”，Alpha的发情时期译作“发情期”。

“哇哦，那真是个性癖奇特的医生。”Gabriel说道，脸上浮现出一个大大的微笑。

Cas怒视着他。“她才不是性癖奇特。显然，这对于有着严重热潮期痉挛的Omega来说，是完全正常的。你看看？”

他把他的处方——“强活性Alpha精子一瓶，活性等级3”递给了他那烦人的哥哥。Gabriel立刻接过处方，仔细地看了看。

“那你为什么要我去帮你买呢？”Gabriel问道，扬起一侧眉毛，似乎觉得这很好笑。

“你是个Alpha。”Cas解释道。

他可以想象——如果他，一个Omega，买了一瓶强活性Alpha精子——会得到什么样的眼神。假如说，忍受他哥哥的调戏、就可以让他免于遭受他最近几次热潮期所经历的热潮期痉挛，那他愿意咬咬牙，然后彻底摆脱这种痛苦。

“说的没错。我不需要‘Alpha精子’。药剂师会觉得我不育，不能满足我的Omega。”

“你什么时候开始在意别人对你的看法了？”Cas质疑道。

这似乎让Gabriel犹豫了一下。“没错。”他承认道。Cas以为他获得了胜利，但随后，Gabriel又开口了，并且他笑得更灿烂了，“可我也不想放弃看到你一脸为难的机会。”

“你就是个大屁孩儿。”Cas一边说道，一边从他手里夺过处方，然后气冲冲地走了。

他绝对不能去他常去的那家药店。他需要走得远一点，这样就没有人会认出他。

***

Cas从那家药店门口路过了三次，都没能走进去。最终，他鼓起勇气，推开了门。

一旁的某个地方，一位老太太正在浏览着架子上的东西。但是除了她之外，这地方基本没有人。他等到大多数人去吃午饭的时候才过来，这么做是对的。

他瞥了一眼老太太的背影，然后迅速走向柜台。他越早离开这里越好。

柜台后的那位Alpha正坐在椅子里。当他看到Cas走近时，便站了起来。（他刚刚是把一本《丰满的Omega美人》杂志收了起来吗？当然不是……）

他穿着格子衬衫和牛仔裤，看起来一点儿也不专业。

“呃……你好？”Cas说道，不确定这个Alpha是不是药剂师。

“嗨，”Alpha打招呼道，露出一个巨大的微笑，使得他漂亮的绿眼睛眼角浮起了皱纹。“你要买什么？”

“呃……”Cas再次说道，把手指伸进上衣口袋，寻找他的处方。

他顺着肩头飞快地瞥了一眼那位老太太，发现对方正背对着他们。

“我需要……”Cas压低了声音，然后渐渐变得彻底沉默，只是把处方沿着柜台推了过去。

“啊，强活性Alpha精子。”

Alpha表示理解地点了点头，同时Cas又回头看了看。幸运的是，老太太似乎完全没有听到他们在说什么，还在继续仔细地浏览货架。

“是给我哥哥的。”Cas飞快地喃喃道，决定用Gabe当他的替罪羊。

但是那位Alpha只是会意地笑了笑。然后他又低头看起了处方。

“你最近很少来这里，嗯？”他问道，抬起头对着Cas抛了个媚眼。

他是在调戏他吗？他们完全是陌生人，他为什么要调戏他呢？

Cas知道他本该去找Balthazar。他的前任肯定也会调戏他——然后多半会建议用一轮火辣热潮期性爱来治愈他——但这一切都比他在那双他所见过的最美丽的Alpha眼睛的注视下变得满脸通红要好。

“别把顾客吓跑了，Dean。”

另一位Alpha从后面的房间里走了出来，加入了他们。他甚至比那位“Dean”还要高大，并且他穿着白色实验服，身上挂着写有“Sam Winchester”的名牌。至少他看起来像是一名药剂师。

“说真的，我只不过让你单独待了五分钟……”

“让我们现实点，至少过了有七分钟。”

Dean对着Cas扬起了眉毛，好像在期望他能证实这一点。

当他没有这么做的时候，Dean补充道，“你该给我付工资了。”

Sam翻了个白眼，然后看了看处方，这使得Cas再次涨红了脸。

他转向身后的架子，拿起一个小瓶子——幸好那个瓶子不是透明的——把它放在了柜台上。然后他抓起一个注射器，放到了瓶子的旁边。

“你必须往直肠里注入10毫升。”Sam开始解释道。

“你介意吗？”Cas打断道，转身面向Dean。

“完全不介意。”Dean回答道，对着他咧嘴一笑。

Sam叹了口气。“Dean。”他说道，语气里带着警告。

这两位Alpha似乎进行了一场沉默的对话，相互盯着对方，随后Dean耸耸肩，悠闲地离开了，穿过门进入了后面的房间。

Cas想知道他们是不是罕见的那种Alpha-Alpha配对。

“在你的热潮期第一天用一次。如果痉挛还是没有消失，你可以在第二天再用一次，然后第三天再用一次。不过，不要超过连续三天。除非你想经历‘Alpha拒绝反应’。”

“Alpha拒绝反应？”Cas因为太过惊讶，情不自禁地重复了一遍。那不是只有在你和某位Alpha之间产生联结时才会发生的事情吗？比如你的气味和对方联结在了一起，可对方并不想和你进行气味联结。

“因为你只经历了‘把精子注入你的屁股’这个性爱环节，而并没有得到拥抱？”Sam试图解释道。

Cas想知道，他是如何做到脸不红心不跳地谈论这件事情的。

Sam耸耸肩。“有些Omega抱怨过这个，所以我有义务告诉你，在热潮期内使用超过三天，是不安全的。不过，在下一次热潮期的时候，你可以再次使用它。”

如果他不止一天都需要用到它，那可能就没有多少能够留到他的下一次热潮期了。但是，在他能够开口索要容量更大的一瓶之前，那位老太太已经找到了她想要找的东西，走向了柜台。

Cas迅速拿走了瓶子和注射器。他要确保自己再也不会回到这个地方……


	2. Chapter 2

多亏了那个“药”，Cas的后面那次热潮期没有经受任何痛苦。为了坚持自己的决心，他在另一家药店买了另一瓶Alpha精子。

只不过这一次，即使他连续三天使用了那瓶Alpha精子，他的热潮期痉挛比以往任何时候都要严重。他本该选择他所认为的最有效的方法。

当Cas终于熬过了他的热潮期——他买的那瓶阿尔法精子完全没有起到效果——他给药店打了电话，想要多订购一些他知道可以缓解痉挛的产品。

幸运的是，他还没把那个空瓶扔掉，所以他念出了瓶子背面的号码。

“Alpha编号是001241979/69。”

 _“哦，很抱歉。我们这里不卖这种产品。但我可以查查你能在哪里买到它。”_ 电话那头的女人说道。

Cas听到背景里有敲打键盘的声音，随后那个女人说道， _“你可以去第八街道和枫树大道拐角处的药店碰碰运气。”_

他真是“走运”。那就是他发誓再也不踏入一步的那家药店。另一方面，时间 **已经** 过去几个月了，那两位Alpha多半已经接待了太多的顾客，早就把那次令人尴尬的相遇忘得一干二净了。他们可能经常会遇到这种尴尬的情况。

带着这样的念头，Cas发现自己回到了一切开始的地方。

那个大个子Alpha，Sam，正站在柜台那里。当他抬头看到Cas的时候，他笑了，让Cas意识到自己没有产生幻觉，然后说道，“你好久没来了。我可不可以假设上一次热潮期没有给你带来任何麻烦？”

“事实上，它给我带来了麻烦，”Cas说道，“这就是我来这里的原因。我想要一瓶和上次一样的……来自同一个Alpha的产品。这是那位Alpha的编号。”

他把空瓶放在柜台上，偷偷摸摸地四下张望。这里没有那个漂亮Alpha的踪迹，古怪地让Cas同时感到欣慰又感到失望。

“哦，”Sam说道，这可不是Cas所期待的反应，“事实上，那位Alpha并不属于那些长期向我们提供产品的Alpha。那只有一瓶。这是打赌输掉后的产物……”

打赌？什么样的Alpha会用自己的精子打赌？——他怎么运气这么“好”呢？这是唯一能够帮他缓解热潮期痉挛的东西！

Sam似乎正确地读懂了他的表情，于是他飞快地补充了一句，“不过，我也许可以再拿到一点。如果你留下你的电话号码，我可以给你回电话。”

***

Dean走进药店的时候，是每天人最少的时候。可他立刻就闻到了那个气味。那个在过去的几个星期里、差点把他逼疯的无比甜美的气味。他一直在等待着能够再次闻到它、再次见到这个气味的主人。

他还没来得及问Sam这件事，他的弟弟就已经开口了。“是的，那个Omega来过这里了。不，他没有问起你——至少没有直接问起。”他咕哝着补充道。

当然，那位Omega——Castiel，处方上的名字是这么写的——没有什么理由问起他。他对Dean试图调情的行为完全免疫（如果从他和Omega们上床的记录来看，Dean就他妈是个调情高手）。

Dean自己用了气味阻隔剂，所以他根本没办法知道Castiel是喜欢他的气味，还是反感他的气味。见鬼的规定。要站在柜台后面，就必须得使用气味阻隔剂。

“Dean，醒一醒？”

Dean摇摇头，试图摆脱那双明亮的蓝眼睛，然后抬起了头。“哈？”

“我在问你，你能不能再提供一份样品。”

“什么样品？”

Sam给了他一个意味深长的眼神，Dean的大脑终于跟上了他们先前的对话。

“哦，见鬼，不行！这不是赌约的一部分。我遵守了那个赌约，但仅此而已。那是一次性的！”

第一次就已经够奇怪的了，尤其是其中的某项副作用——如果Omega避孕失败，从而导致那位Omega怀孕。让某个Omega在他不知道的情况下怀着他的孩子，Dean可不想冒这种风险。

Sam夸张地叹了口气：“真可惜啊。”

尽管他的话听起来像是要放弃，但他的语气却述说了一个不同的故事。

“我告诉你的Omega，我可以说服那个Alpha。但是如果你不愿意，我想，我只能去找一个更好的Alpha……”

“你应该让我把话说完。”Dean飞快地打断了他，无视了那句“你的Omega”。对于Dean最近几个星期里的郁郁寡欢，Sam嘲笑了他不知多少次。“我想说的是，你了解我的。总是很乐意为有需求的Omega打飞机。”

Sam脸上胜利般的得意笑容本该让他感到不安，可Dean现在有个任务。于是他从Sam手里抢走了他递过来的杯子。接着他在柜台下面翻箱倒柜，直到他找出最新一期的《丰满的Omega美人》，然后走进了他喜欢把它称为“自慰室”的房间。幸运的是，这是整个药店里最干净的地方，因为在每个Alpha使用过之后，它都会被重新擦洗干净。

Dean很快意识到，《丰满的Omega美人》已经不够了。他根本没有在想象 **女性** Omega，他想的是某个平胸的Omega。于是Dean把杂志放到一边，深深地吸了一口气，假装自己还能闻到那个甜美的气味。

关于这个Omega的某些事情……只要想到那个性感的Omega在他最近一次热潮期里使用了 **Dean** 的精子，就会让他兴奋不已。 **他的** 精子进入了Cas的屁股里。

他会不惜一切代价把他按在身下，然后把他的精液深深地射进他的屁股里。牢牢地在他里面成结，确保他的精液留在Cas的身体里，那个它本该属于的地方。

Dean呻吟着，抚摸着自己的勃起。Cas会在下一次热潮期再次使用他的精子，铺满他的内壁，把他标记为Dean的人。

想象着Cas甜美的蜂蜜气味，促使他更快地用手撸动自己的阴茎。

他不会介意让Cas怀孕。他的肚子会因为Dean的孩子而变大。哦耶，他会好好地和他交配，把他活力十足的精子深深地射进那个小Omega紧致的屁股里，用他的精子填满他的子宫，使他的腹部膨胀起来，然后在他身体里成结，让他的精子有最好的机会来使他的Omega受孕。

他会把他的屁股填满很多次，多到足以让他怀上一窝的幼崽。然后，就在Cas被他的鸡巴插着的情况下、准备迎来高潮的时候，他会把他的牙齿深深地咬入他的交配腺体。

他又加快了一些速度，然后——

“啊啊啊！”Dean大喊着，一股股浓稠的精液从他的阴茎里喷射而出。Dean还记得要及时瞄准杯子，好让他的大部分精液都射进杯子里。

当他从高潮里渐渐冷静下来，试图平稳呼吸的时候，他就那么坐在那里，彻底惊呆了。

好吧，这可是某种陌生的体验。他从来没想过 **自己** 会是那种有着怀孕性癖的Alpha，更别说会去幻象 **结为伴侣** 。他听说有些Alpha有着“结为伴侣”的性癖，可他自己本来是非常非常害怕在热潮期的性爱期间意外和某个Omega结为伴侣的，所以他更喜欢在热潮期以外的时间里和Omega们上床。

从来没有哪个Omega对他产生过这样的影响，而他才只见过那个人一次。可他就是忘不掉那个令人陶醉的气味，也忘不了Cas用那种可爱、困惑的眼神看着他的样子——因为他不明白，Dean明明是在勾引他。

Dean想对这个单纯的Omega做的那些事情哦……

不过，首先，在Cas回来取货的时候，他要保证自己表现出他的最佳状态。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者注：  
> 我希望能在评论里听到你的想法。不用担心，下一章Dean和Cas将再次面对面互动。


	3. Chapter 3

过了好一阵，Sam才给Cas打电话，通知他可以去取Dean的精子。尽管Dean一直使用安全套，但他还是必须让自己再次接受检查。不过，规定里说，他们必须等到检查结果全部出来并且显示没有问题之后，Sam才能把精子卖给Cas。

Sam指出，Dean这几天在药店周围转悠的频率越来越高了。为了应付他，Dean告诉他，自己和Benny打了个赌，赌他需要用多久才能和那个漂亮的Omega上床。

当然，这是个谎言。但是，在Dean只见过那个Omega **一次** 的情况下，Sam就已经开始嘲笑他对那个Omega的迷恋了。Dean不是那种感情丰富的人，他才不会滔滔不绝地谈论他的心上人那双海蓝色的眼睛（ **这么蓝！** ）和他甜美的气味（ **哦上帝啊，这么甜！** ）让他想要把那个Omega抱在怀里，把鼻子埋进他的颈窝里，永远不放手。

当Dean偷听到他弟弟和Cas的那个电话时，他知道自己会一直等到Cas来拿走精子。他再也不会错过他了。

“我要洗掉那些气味阻隔剂。”他告诉Sam，因为他弟弟总是在抱怨他们必须在药店里涂上气味阻隔剂。

Sam在打包Cas准备稍后过来拿的那瓶精子，他甚至连头都没有抬。

“不，你不可以。”他简洁地说道。

“哦，拜托！顾客们不需要涂抹这玩意儿。”

“好吧，那你就必须待在柜台的另一侧。”Sam回答道，完全不让步。

Dean耸了耸肩。“没问题。”

他走进后面的房间，准备去除那个讨厌的气味阻隔剂。许多Omega都对他说过，他的气味很迷人，所以他或许可以利用自己的这个优势。另一方面，如果Cas不喜欢他的气味，那他也没必要去勾搭Cas了。当然，还有喷雾型的气味香水可以用，不过Dean不太喜欢那些东西……

要么Cas喜欢他的自然气味，要么他不喜欢——这种情况下，那就是他的损失。（Dean无视了这个念头让他有点反胃的事实。）

***

在他下一次热潮期的前几天，电话终于来了。他被告知，自己可以去拿那个能够神奇地使他的热潮期变得可以忍受的“药物”。Cas如释重负地叹了一口气。他真的不希望在没有Alpha精子的情况下度过他的热潮期。

这并不是一个完美的解决方案，考虑到他不得不把精子射进他的屁股里，与此同时他还会因为需要被填满的感觉而近乎发疯——这是他曾经做过、或是即将要做的最不性感的事情之一。但话又说回来，任何事情都比再次忍受热潮期痉挛要好。

他差点就想问，他们提不提供送货上门服务。但出于某种原因，他决定忍声吞气，再一次亲自光临。（这和他期待再次遇到某个绿眼睛的Alpha——那个以不止一种形式主宰了他的梦境的Alpha——完全无关，闭嘴。）

当他走进药店的时候，他立刻闻到了那个气味——这是他闻过的最好闻的气味。它让他有点膝盖发软，他闭上眼睛，深深地吸了一口气，感受着这个气味。随后，他意识到这个气味有点熟悉。一秒钟后，他瞪大了眼睛，突然意识到这个气味让他想起了什么——那个Alpha，他买过他的Alpha精子。

在他向着柜台走去的时候，他四下打量着药店，视线立刻落到了Dean的身上。Dean正站在柜台前面，臀部靠在柜台上。当他看到Cas走近的时候，灿烂地笑了起来。

Cas不受控制地变得满脸通红。在使用Dean的精子时，他对他产生过幻象——毕竟，他是Cas所见过的最性感的Alpha，并且在那个时候，他以为他再也不会见到对方了。现在，他想知道，那位Alpha知不知道自己就是那个买了他的精子的人。

哦上帝啊。Dean又在对他眨眼睛了。他为什么一直对他眨眼睛？这是某种密码吗？他是在嘲笑他吗？

Cas走到他跟前，试图让自己的嘴唇动起来，可他什么声音都发不出来。幸运的是，那位Alpha并没有这样的问题。

“嗨，你好呀，漂亮眼睛！”

“你好，Dean。”他的声音听起来很沙哑。

哦，不，或许他不该暴露自己还记得他的名字。那是不是很吓人？他只听过那个Alpha的名字 **一次** ，并且已经过去几个月了。他们当初甚至都没有相互介绍过。

不过，Dean似乎并不在意。他笑得更灿烂了。“嘿，Casteel。”

“Castiel。”Cas纠正道。

Dean伸出了手。“很高兴见到你，Castiel。”他说道，这一次，他把名字念对了。

Cas握了握他的手，意识到自己正前倾身体试图吸入更多Dean的气味时，他阻止了自己。当Dean松开他的手之后，他感觉有点失望。

“是来取货的吧，嗯？”Dean问道，他的声音听起来像是在戏弄他。

Cas除了点点头，什么都做不了。主要是因为那个令人神魂颠倒的气味使他无法清晰地思考。见鬼，如果他的感官已经这般适应Alpha的气味，那么他的热潮期显然会比他预计的更早降临。

与此同时，Dean似乎并不介意Cas说不出话的状态。他只是扬起了眉毛，问道，“所以……你的Alpha的精子活性‘不够强’？”

“Dean！这太没礼貌了！”Sam说道，加入了他们。他刚刚向另一位Omega出售了一些药物之类的东西（Cas敢打赌，那些药物没有Alpha精子这么不稳定）。

“我现在没有和任何Alpha在一起。”Cas答道，终于找回了自己的声音。他知道Dean并没有被自己的借口所愚弄——他说那份Alpha精子是给他哥哥的——不管怎样，他还是诚实一点比较好。

Sam舒展了皱起的眉头，“啊，原来是 **这个** 原因。真圆滑。”

Cas不明白Sam这么说是什么意思，但Dean显然知道，因为他怒视着Sam，表情变得阴郁起来。“闭嘴，婊子。”

为什么Dean要叫Sam——另一个Alpha——“婊子”？Alpha们有时候会用婊子称呼Omega们。这是不是意味着Dean和Sam关系密切？一般人要如何巧妙地从某人嘴里打探出那些信息？

“你们两个是伴侣吗？”

Dean不再瞪着Sam，瞬间扭过了脑袋，震惊地瞪大眼睛看着Cas。

“哦，上帝啊！呃！ **不是** ！——我是说，Alpha-Alpha伴侣没什么不对，只是……他是我弟弟。所以，呃。”

当原本谈吐圆滑的Alpha开始胡言乱语时，Cas努力地抑制了自己的笑容。

Dean的语气发生了变化，他用沙哑的声音继续说道，“除此之外，我感兴趣的是Omega。”

他又在眨眼睛。也许他的眼睛有某种疾病。

Sam清了清嗓子。“那么，Castiel，你来这里不是来听我哥哥那悲惨兮兮的调情的。”

调情？Cas打量着四周。Dean在和谁调情？在他过来之前，他没看到Dean在和任何人说话啊……

与此同时，Dean前倾身体，用手指弹了弹Sam的额头——好吧，现在Cas可以看出他们是兄弟了。

Cas还是有点困惑，他整理了一下思绪，说道，“你说我的订单已经准备好了？”

Sam已经拿出了一个小袋子，递给了Cas。

Dean抖了抖眉毛，压低了声音，问道，“需要人帮忙注射吗？”

“呃……”Cas感到自己的脸再一次红了起来。“我知道要如何……嗯……‘注射’。”他说道，用手比划了引号。

在Sam替Cas结账的时候，Dean问道，“你知不知道，新鲜的Alpha精子比瓶装的Alpha精子要有效60%吗？”

事实上，Cas是知道的，但在他还没来得及告诉Dean之前，Sam插嘴道，“你什么时候开始变成医生了？”

Dean漫不经心地耸了耸肩。“我做了些调查。”

“在色情网站上？”Sam问道。

Dean瞪了他一眼。“你没别的地方要去吗？”

“ **我** 才是这里的工作人员。”

是的，他们绝对是兄弟，虽然这些对话还是让Cas有点摸不着头脑。

***

Dean是个镇定、冷静、温文尔雅的人。从他和Omega搭讪，到他把那位Omega带到他的车后座里做爱的记录已经少于五分钟了。

那么，为什么他突然就变得口不择言了呢。

更别说Cas一直在向他发送令人混乱的信号。

Dean很确定这个Omega是对他有兴趣的。如果Cas无意识向他靠近的姿态是某种暗示的话，那么对方似乎很喜欢他的气味。此外，他会时不时羞涩地瞥他几眼，打量着他。

可是后来，他转过身，拒绝了他。也许Cas只是不喜欢一夜情、也许他不喜欢Alpha、也许他不喜欢男人、又或者他不喜欢男性Alpha。虽然Cas和另一个Omega在一起的画面无比香艳，但他不得不承认——如果这真的是Cas的性取向，他会感到很失望。

在他再一次任由Cas从他面前消失之前，他必须要问清楚。

“所以，你的喜好是？”在Cas把钱递给Sam的时候，他假装不经意地问道，“你喜欢Omega，还是……？”

在Cas能够回答之前，Sam叹了一口气，插嘴道，“哦我的上帝啊！让我看这些真是太痛苦了。”

他把找零递给Cas，然后迅速在一张纸上潦草地写下某些东西，把它塞进了Cas的袋子里。

“如果你想要和Alpha进行没有目的的热潮期性爱，就给他打电话。我可以替他担保。他不是连环杀手，只是个超级大浪货。”

“嘿！”

镇定、冷静、温文尔雅显然是过誉之词。晚些时候，Dean会给他弟弟那张愚蠢的脸上用力来一拳。

在Cas说了再见，并且离开之后，Dean依然愤怒地瞪着Sam。

Sam厚颜无耻地向他投去一个无辜的眼神。“干吗？你显然还不够明显。”

“我在拼命调情！”Dean反击道。“我问他是否需要人帮他注射Alpha精子。我还要怎么明显？让他弯下腰，然后就在这里的柜台上干他？”

哦是啊，他应该让他弯腰趴在柜台上，把自己的鼻子埋在Cas的颈窝里，舔他，品尝他……

“呃，Dean！”

Dean摇摇头，赶走他的幻象，转头继续怒视着他的弟弟。

“我简直不敢相信你会这么说！现在他肯定觉得我只是个想要把结塞进他的屁股里、完事之后就离开的蠢货。”

“是吗？你一直都在做这种事情啊。”

“首先，我要告诉你，我不喜欢在Omega身体里成结，我会在结形成之前把它拔出来。”

“呃，Dean！好恶心！”Sam皱起鼻子。“我不想知道这个！”

“其次——你说的没错，可我不希望 **他** 有这种想法。”

Sam的皱起了眉头，表示不赞同。“等等，我以为你的Omega们都知道那只是一夜情。”

“当然。但是……”Dean的声音轻了下去。他差点就承认了他对Castiel的迷恋；他也差点承认了他不介意和Castiel的一夜情发展成两夜情的这个事实。相反的，他只是说了句：“哦，闭嘴！”然后转身离开了药店。

***

因为Sam让他听起来像是那种最差劲的Alpha，Dean本以为Cas不会给他打电话。所以，当天晚上，当他看到一个陌生的号码响起时，他感到非常地惊讶。令他更惊讶的是，电话的另一端是Cas。

_“我突然意识到……”_ 他开口说道。Dean听到背景里有另一个声音在插嘴， _“你意识到？！我才是那个……”_

接着他听到了关门的声音，然后Cas继续说道， _“你说的那些话，是在调情。”_

Dean沉默了好一阵，不确定Cas是不是在耍他。发现Cas什么都没说，而是在等他确认的时候，Dean说道，“什么？你是指我问你有没有Alpha，或者我问你需不需要我帮你注射我的精子的时候？”

对方沉默了很长一段时间，让Dean想要咬自己的舌头。他本该闭嘴的。他绝对不应该说漏嘴，告诉Cas他买的“Alpha精子”，就是 **他** 的精子。

_“两者都是？”_ 过了好一阵后，电话里传来一个回答。Cas的声音听起来相当的不安，就好像他还不确定，Dean是不是故意在和他调情。

于是，Dean决定让自己坦率一点，他说道，“是啊……那是在调情。”

“求欢”可能是一个更加适合的词，但是，为了不让Cas 反感，他决定顺从那个Omega奇怪的用词。

又是一阵停顿，随后Cas飞快地说道， _“我的下一轮热潮期在_ _24_ _号开始。”_

Dean呆住了，只是挤出了一句，“好。”

_“你弟弟说……我的意思是，如果你愿意的话……”_

“我愿意。”Dean急忙说道。

这一定是Dean安排过的最奇怪的性爱约会了——主要是因为，通常他根本不会安排性爱约会。

他往往只是勾搭Omega，开车送他或者她回到他们的住处，或者汽车旅馆，然后就在那里和他们做爱——如果他们不能快速抵达目的地的话，他们会直接在Impala里做爱。除了去酒吧和勾搭Omega，基本都不存在什么真正的计划。就他的性生活而言，他是“心血来潮先生”。如果他性欲旺盛，他就让自己打一炮。就是这么简单。

当他写下Cas的地址和约会日期的时候，他的脸上不受控制地泛起了灿烂的笑容。

他简直等不及Cas的热潮期开始了。


	4. Chapter 4

虽然Dean有很多和Omega发生性关系的经验，但是，在涉及到热潮期性爱的时候，他差不多算是个处男。不过，他假设这应该和发情期性爱差不多，那个他已经经历过很多次了。

尽管如此，为了替他们的“热潮期性爱约会”做准备，Dean看了很多热潮期的色情片。很不幸的是，那些色情片并没有真正让他学到什么。那些Alpha就一直把那些他们正在操的Omega们称作“婊子”，咕哝着诸如“这个洞就是用来受孕的”或者“要让你怀上我的孩子”的话。视频最后都不可避免地以Alpha用牙齿咬住Omega的脖子作为结尾（看起来太假，所以很快就变得无聊起来），同时说着一些老套的台词，“你现在是我的婊子了。”

所以，取而代之的是，Dean在网络上浏览了一下，看看发情的Omega会喜欢什么。然而，这些网站没有太多地谈论热潮期性爱，它们更多地是在讨论如何在两轮性爱之间照顾一个发情中的Omega。确保他们不流失过多水分，用毛巾擦掉汗水，制作高蛋白的食物——之类的事情。那些配偶可能会做的事情。

最后，他终于找到了一篇文章，文章里先是大幅谈论了Omega身体结构——Dean跳过了这部分——然后从医学角度解释了为什么Omega们需要让精液尽可能深地进入他们的屁股里。显然，这就是尺寸性癖的来源。Dean低头看看自己，耸了耸肩——在这方面，他从来没有被人抱怨过。

根据文章里所说，发情的Omega也喜欢被人成结，不过Dean多半不会这么做。成结所带来的麻烦，远超出它所带来的快感。这意味着他们在性爱结束后会被绑在一起，然后呢？他可不喜欢在他的鸡巴被卡在Omega的小洞里时和人聊天。此外，对于第一次和他在一起的Omega来说，这可能太亲密了。

发情的Omega会喜欢粗暴一点的，所以他可能会用上牙齿——至少这是Dean可以采纳的建议。

当他们的“热潮期性爱约会”的日子终于到来时，Dean觉得自己已经做好了充分准备。至少，他是这么想的。

***

Cas刚把门打开，空气里就充满了Omega滑液的甜美气息。发情的Cas是Dean闻过的最好闻的味道。不过，他并没有时间来欣赏这个味道。

Cas——除了一件浴袍以外什么都没穿，那件浴袍甚至都没能彻底盖住他的身体——飞快地把他拽进了屋里，连一句“你好吗”都没说，就关上了门。

Omega不但没有和他打招呼，反而责备地问道，“你怎么 **才** 来？！”这其实是有点搞笑的，因为Dean早到了五分钟。

网上关于热潮期Omega的那篇文章， **确实** 提及了失去理性是一种常见的症状，于是Dean就顺从了他的意思。“抱歉宝贝，堵车堵死了。”

然而，Cas似乎没有在听，他正在拉扯Dean的衣服。当那些衣服没有立即被脱下时，他低吼了起来。

Dean决定帮他一把。他刚刚把上身的衣服脱完，Cas就扑了上来，沿着他的整个上身闻来闻去，深深地吸入他的气味。最后，他把脸埋在了Dean的颈窝里，深吸一口气，发出轻轻的一声叹息，仿佛仅靠着Dean的气味，就已经缓解了他的热潮。

Dean自动抬起了双手，抱住Omega，让他更近地贴着自己，玩闹般啃咬着Cas的脖子，以示回应。

如果从Cas半开的浴袍里露出的勃起是某种证明的话，那么，关于要如何让发情中的Omega变得性奋的建议显然是没有意义的；但是要让Dean不做尝试的话，这是绝对不可能的。这就是为什么Dean继续嗅着Cas的脖子，用舌头舔过那里；然后，他不小心舔到了Cas的交配腺。这个动作使得Cas浑身颤抖起来，于是他又舔了一下。这一次，他是故意的。看到Cas双腿发软，加上这个Omega不得不抓住Dean的手臂才能保持站立的姿态，让Dean感到一阵骄傲。

Dean慢慢解开Cas的浴袍，让它掉在地上，这样，他的手就能摸遍Omega裸露的身体。

“卧室？”他问道，他已然彻底沉浸于Omega的气味里，只能问得出两个字的问题。

Cas干净利落地脱掉了Dean的长裤和内裤，然后指了指他们右手边的门。终于也处于全裸状态的Dean，引导两人走向了那扇门。当Cas再次把脸埋进他的颈窝时，Dean抱着Omega，让他倒着向门走去。

他们刚进入卧室，空气就短暂地尴尬起来——因为Cas不想放开Dean。于是他们一起倒在了床上，Dean压在Cas的身上。而Cas立刻以一种顺从的姿势露出了他的脖子，使得Dean的Alpha因为情欲而变得疯狂。

然而，Dean并没有立刻用鼻子去蹭Cas的气味腺。相反的，Dean俯下身，亲吻着Omega轻启的嘴唇，舔进Cas的嘴里，Cas热切地回吻了他。

他这辈子都没有这么性奋过。随着一声低吼，他中断了这个吻，把Cas翻了个身，让他趴在那里，然后爬到他的身上，用自己的身体磨蹭着Cas的整个后背。

过了好一会儿，他才意识到自己在做什么：用气味标记他的Omega。他停下了动作——无论如何，他很快就要用一种更原始的方式来标记Cas——然后掰开了Cas的臀瓣，好让自己盯着那个泛着水光的小洞。很快，他就要把自己埋进那个小洞里。

他舔着那些顺着Cas的大腿流下的滑液，然后继续舔着Cas的臀缝。那美味的味道，让他无法控制地发出一声叹息。

他抓着Cas的腰身，这样他就能把Cas摆成他想要的姿势，然后把舌尖探进了Cas的后穴。

Cas自喉间发出一声呻吟，于是Dean重复了刚才那个动作，直到Cas呜咽起来，“Deeeaaan！”

“怎么了？”

“我在发情。”Cas陈述道。

“是啊，我注意到了。”

“我需要你的精液。”Cas说道。Dean几乎能从他的语气里听到他在翻白眼。

Cas翻过身，以一种顺从的姿态对着Dean露出了他的肚皮，这是任何Alpha都无法抵挡的景象，特别是Cas的勃起沉甸甸地垂在他的腹部上，弄得到处都是前液。Dean是绝对没有办法抵抗的，他弯下身，把Cas的龟头含进嘴里，吮吸着他，用舌头舔着他的小孔。

Cas呜咽了一声，双手捧住了Dean的脑袋，似乎并不确定是要让Dean把他的阴茎含得更深，还是要把他推开。

最后，他还是把他推开了。尽管Cas表现得很顺从，他还是威胁道，“如果你不快一点干我，我就去用那瓶Alpha精子。”

Dean扬起一侧眉毛，向下指指自己的勃起，说道，“60%更有效。”

Cas抬起头，对着他眨眨眼睛，因为发情，他的双眼略显失神。Dean对他表示同情，伸手蹭了一些Cas的滑液，把它抹在自己的勃起上，然后他把Cas的腿分得更开，把他的龟头推进了眼前这紧致的小洞里。

Cas的眼睛向上翻去，他再次发出了那种性感的呻吟声。Dean很庆幸Cas转过了身，这样，Dean就可以看到他被快感淹没的表情。他通常会从背后插入他的Omega，但是，此时此地，他无比 **喜爱** Cas沉醉的模样——沉醉于Dean的鸡巴。

就这样，慢慢地，Dean迫使自己的鸡巴更深地进入了Omega的小洞里。

Cas是如此的湿润，如此的丝滑，却又是如此的紧致，使得Dean不得不闭上他的眼睛，因为那感觉太棒了。他可以连续几天都把他的阴茎埋在他的Omega那紧致的甬道里。

但是现在，他再也忍不住了。当他全根没入的时候，他在心里数了三下，至少给Cas一点时间让他来适应被插入的感觉。在他近乎全部拔出，再重新把鸡巴插进去之后，一切都灰飞烟灭了。

Omega啜泣着，露出脖子以示顺从，Dean本能地把脑袋凑了过去，啃咬着Cas的交配腺，惹得Cas再次从喉间发出了长长的呻吟、同时绝望地迎向了Dean的鸡巴。

经过数次猛烈的抽插，Cas发出了Dean所听过的最为性感的声音。Dean得意地笑了，再次以同样的角度操进Cas的身体，让他兴奋得浑身颤抖，接受着Dean对他前列腺的猛攻。

“嗯？你喜欢这样吗？”Dean问道，用力顶弄着他的Omega。“想要我的‘强活性’精液来填满你吗？”

Cas激烈地扭动着，有那么一瞬间，Dean以为他或许是想要逃离Dean对他前列腺的猛攻，可他的表情却洋溢着纯粹的极乐。他如此性感地呻吟着Dean的名字，足以让Dean得到了许可，更加激烈地操弄着他。

等Dean陪他过完这次热潮期之后，Cas多半要连续好几天都没法走路，这无疑让Dean变得更加性奋。因为他知道这意味着在他离开之后，他会给Cas留下一些东西来纪念他。

用不了多久，Dean感觉自己的结开始膨胀。他通常会更加持久，但他并没有准备好看到这些——Cas在他的鸡巴上来回扭动，沉醉于他给他带来快感之中。

当Dean向下伸手，把Cas坚挺的勃起握在手心里，开始伴随他操弄Cas的节奏挤压、撸动他的勃起时，Cas彻底失去了控制。他的哭叫变成了哭嚎，向后仰起脑袋，射在了Dean的手上、和他自己的腹部上。

随着Cas不停地射出一股又一股浓稠的精液，他的内壁更紧地裹住了Dean，如此甜美地挤压着他的勃起，使得Dean什么都做不了，只能在Cas的高潮里持续操弄着他。即便在Cas无力地瘫软在床上之后，他依然以一种折磨人的速度在Omega的身体里冲刺着。

Dean的结涨得更大了，卡在了Cas的穴口边缘。虽然他本来没有打算在他体内成结，但是，这突然变成了一个听起来很棒的主意。

“我可以……吗？”他咕哝着说道，几乎无法控制自己。

作为回答，Cas用双腿缠住了他，将它们交叠在Dean的后背处，然后将他拉得更近，懒洋洋地点点头，呻吟着，“可以。”

伴随着最后一下抽插，他让他的结突破了穴口边缘，将两人连在了一起，他的鸡巴在Cas的甬道里射出了一大股精液。

Dean紧紧抱着Cas，把他拉向自己的下体，保证他可以尽可能深地射到他里面。他的鸡巴又抽搐了几下，把最后一点精液射入Omega的体内。这使得Cas的阴茎再次抽动起来，以示回应。他从喉咙里发出一声疲惫而满足的呻吟。

“老天啊，Cas，你真是太棒了。”Dean愉悦地说道，他那些充满雄性气息的咕哝声让他的嗓音变得嘶哑，倒在了Cas的身上。

他已经开始期待第二轮的热潮期性爱马拉松。他的阴茎在Cas的体内抽动着，对这个观点表示了赞同。

Cas用鼻子蹭着Dean，脸上露出了被操透的满足表情。Dean忍不住想要知道：为什么他突然产生了要给Cas拿一瓶水的冲动？都怪那个愚蠢的网站，还有那些关于要如何照顾发情的Omega的愚蠢建议……


	5. Chapter 5

Cas醒来的时候，有人正在戳弄他的后穴，一根手指轻轻地顺着饱受蹂躏的边缘插了进去。他还没有从先前那次激烈的性交里恢复过来，所以那根手指很顺利就滑了进去。

当他转过身，对着Dean眨眨眼睛的时候，Alpha低吼了起来，“我的Alpha真的很想再一次占有你的Omega。”

Cas认为他的Omega非常赞同这个计划，尽管第一回合的性爱还是让他有点酸痛，并且他的热潮期也没有达到顶峰。“60%更有效”似乎是正确的。通常，到了现在这个时刻，他的痉挛应该已经重新开始了。

此外，这也许和Dean让他喝水、吃蛋白棒有关……这有点奇怪，因为让Dean确保他得到照顾，肯定不是他们说好的条件之一。不过，他的Omega还是觉得这个行为相当可爱。

Dean继续用手指玩弄着他的后穴，Cas可以感觉到自己慢慢对着那份触摸和Alpha性奋的气息产生了反应，随后他就开始疯狂流出滑液。看起来他们已经准备好进行第二轮激烈的性爱了。对此，Cas表示完全同意。

不过，那位Alpha看起来似乎和Cas一样需要疯狂的性爱，Cas不禁对此表达了疑问，“你的发情期快到了吗？”

“没有。”Dean一边说着，一边用鼻子蹭着Cas的脖子。“还有几个星期才到时间。你闻起来好香……”

Dean竟然自喉间发出了低吼。要不是Dean找到了Cas体内让他眼冒金星的那个点，他一定会嘲笑Dean的。所以，他没有嘲笑他，反而开始呻吟起来。

“我能不能……”Dean开口道，把手指从Cas的后穴里抽了出来，发出了湿漉漉的声音。看到Cas疑惑地看着他，Dean说道，“我真的很想标记你。”

“好的，请吧。”Cas说道。他甚至都不知道Dean指的是气味标记还是什么——但他并不在乎。对他来说，任何形式的标记都听起来不错。

Dean说的多半不是气味标记，毕竟，他们的气味早就交融在了一起，并且Cas相当确定，他的屁股里还残留着Dean的一部分精液，因为Alpha在他体内射得相当深。尽管Dean坚持在Cas小睡前给他洗澡，但他是不可能全部洗干净的。所以，理论上来说，他还是被这个Alpha标记着。

当Dean开始啃咬他的脖子时，关于他所说的标记是什么的问题得到了解答。Cas再一次自动地露出了他的脖子——不知为何，每当Dean靠近他的脖子，他就会产生这种本能——这种本能似乎给Dean壮了胆，于是他开始在Cas的交配腺那儿吮出吻痕。

Cas不敢相信自己居然让一个Alpha玩弄他的交配腺。他甚至还鼓励对方这么做。作为一个Omega，他一直被教育在性爱时要小心对于交配腺的玩弄。意外结为伴侣确实会在激烈的性爱中发生。不过，此时此刻，Cas并不在意。事实上，他希望Dean粗暴一点，多用一些牙齿。即使在一个如此亲密的地方吮吸吻痕，Dean还是如此的小心，近乎是充满爱意地啃咬着他的交配腺。

Cas无法承受这份温柔，这让他渴望某些东西，某些在这次热潮期约会里不会涉及的东西。这就是为什么Cas把手伸向了Dean的勃起，将他的龟头顶在了自己湿漉漉的穴口，向Dean投去一个诱人的眼神。

随后，他在Dean的耳边呻吟道，“Alpha，我需要你。”

这句话半真半假。“想要你”可能会更加真实一点。可他已经几乎能够感觉到下一波热潮的逼近。他很肯定，用不了多久，这份情热就会在他下腹部汇聚。

显然，这么说是对的。因为他几乎可以看到Dean双眼深处的Alpha，准备占有属于他的东西。Cas做好了心理准备，可是Dean并没有长驱直入。相反的，他再一次慢慢地进入了他的身体，一寸一寸，令人难耐。他看着Cas的脸，观察着他有没有露出不舒服的表情，以确保Cas已经准备好接纳他巨大的Alpha阴茎——在这方面，他确实天赋异禀。

Cas仰躺在那里，Dean覆在他的上方，双手撑在他的脑袋两侧。他咬着自己的下嘴唇，试图让自己看起来更诱人，足以引诱Dean给他一个吻。

那似乎起效了。Dean——依然只是舒服地插在他里面，一动不动——低下头，舔着Cas的嘴唇，然后把舌头伸进他的嘴里，玩弄着Cas的舌头。

Cas在Dean的鸡巴上扭来扭去，试图让Dean动起来。下一波的热潮终于开始了，他感觉自己变得渴望，需要再次被填满。现在，他的滑液分泌得更加厉害了，湿漉漉地覆满了Dean的阴茎。他现在无比性奋，希望这个Alpha可以像他承诺的那样“占有他”。

“快点。”在Dean停止亲吻他，让他可以呼吸空气之后，他呜咽了起来，“你就这点本事吗，高大、强壮的Alpha？”

永远不要在做爱的时候侮辱一个Alpha的自尊。这是每个Omega都知道的另一个教训。不过，不知为何，和Dean开玩笑似乎是安全的，并且很有趣，大部分都很有趣。

Dean充满爱意地翻了个白眼（ **太好了** ，他终于动了动他的腰！），然后低头对他微笑起来。“哦，我发现了。你是个胆大包天的小家伙，对不对？”

“我本身是不会说‘胆大包天’的……”

Dean，刚刚把自己操进他的身体，停在了半路，低头对着他眨眨眼睛，目瞪口呆地看着他。“你刚刚是在我们做爱的时候用手指引用了我的话？”

Cas对着他眯起了眼睛。手指引号有什么问题吗？

“哦，你马上就能得到了。”Dean低吼着，眼里依然闪烁着调皮的光芒。

“希望是——啊！”Cas还想进一步调戏他，可是Dean终于开始真正地操他，使得他失去了说话的能力，只能让自己迎合对方的猛攻。

伴随着每一次抽插，Dean都会发出低沉的咕哝声，真是性感极了。

在他一次又一次被插入的时候，他自喉间发出了细小、愉悦的声音，直到他感觉到某种除了Dean的阴囊以外的东西拍击着他的臀部。他再次爆出了结。Cas不知道Alpha可以在发情期以外的时间里数次成结，可他真的很想让那个结再次进入他的身体。

他们第一次被结锁在一起的时候，有点怪怪的。不过，Dean立马开了个玩笑，然后，一切就突然变得不再奇怪。

“Alpha。”Cas呻吟着，试图在被撞进床单里的同时，让自己看起来尽可能的引人成结。

“Cas！”Dean喘着气，“我能不能……”

又在那里请求允许，就好像Cas会突然拒绝他的结一样。

“可以！可以！可以！”在被情热侵袭全身的情况下，这是他唯一能说出来的话。此时，那股情热已经蔓延到他的下腹和屁股，让他渴望得到Alpha的精液。

他近乎绝望地想要抚慰自己的阴茎，不过Dean渐渐把体重压在了他的身上。随后，伴随着每次抽插，Dean的腹部磨蹭着他的阴茎，让他得到了他所需要的摩擦感。在他高潮的时候，他紧紧地抱着Dean，呻吟着Alpha的名字——如果有必要的话，他可以在晚些时候把这一切归咎于发情。

然后，他的救赎终于到来——Dean的结突破了他的穴口边缘。Dean把自己的精液射进了Cas等待已久的后穴。每一股Alpha精液的喷射，都带来了甜蜜的抚慰，让他感觉自己的热潮再次消退了下去。

他从来没有在热潮期里感觉这么舒服过。随着一声叹息，他舒舒服服地躺倒在枕头上。Dean躺在他的旁边，把两人调整到一个舒服的姿势。这样，两人可以躺在各自的枕头上，同时又可以保持联结。

唯一能让这一切变得更好的就是，如果他们能够……抚摸对方。和被Dean用结联结在一起相比，这是更为重要的。不是说他想要 **抱抱** ，而是……被Dean抱着会感觉很好。也许可以让他用双手环抱着他，然后闻着他的颈窝，或者用鼻子相互磨蹭对方……

Sam的声音在他脑海里浮现，然后告诉他，如果他想要“没有目的的热潮期性爱”，就给Dean打电话。他知道这就是Dean想要的一切。他无法向他索要他不愿给予的东西。

不过，或许他可以在不提出要求的情况下，让Dean做那些事情。在过去的几个小时里，他已经发现了——要让Alpha亲吻他，他需要对Dean露出什么样的表情；要让Alpha想在他体内成结，又需要对他露出什么样的表情。

他只需要露出足以让人想要抱抱他的表情，就能让Dean的Alpha本能进入状态。唯一的问题是，他不知道Omega想要被Alpha抱抱的时候，看起来应该是什么样的。

对着Dean眨眨眼睛，透过睫毛看着他，似乎是个好的开端，于是他这么做了。

“你为什么这样看着我？”Dean问道，皱起了眉头。好吧，这显然不是正确的表情。“我的结不舒服吗？”

不。事实上那个东西在他里面感觉很好。不过那或许可以拿来当借口。

“你要知道，”Cas说道，“如果我们稍微调整一下位置，可能会更舒服一点。”

“调整位置？”Dean问道，可是Cas已经开始自己动手解决问题了。

他背对着Dean，小心翼翼地不要拉扯到结，然后扭动着靠回到他身上。在这个过程中，他把Dean的结吞得更深了，使得又一股精液喷射在他的屁股里，同时让Alpha因为他的努力而发出一声呻吟。

Dean别无选择，只能伸出胳膊搁在他身上，或者搂住他。在犹豫片刻后，Alpha就这么做了。

Cas心满意足地叹了口气，闭上了眼睛。在Cas的下一次需求来临之前，他们还有几个小时的时间。在上一次等待Dean的结消退的期间，他们谈论了一些事情，或许他们可以继续那个对话。毕竟，Cas真的很喜欢听Dean的声音。

***

Dean在那天又操了他五次。然后其中有一次，Dean只是通过把舌头插进他的屁股里，就把他带到了高潮。因为，按照Dean的话来说，他的后穴已经被操过头了。（甚至连Cas的“来干我”的表情都没能让Alpha重新考虑这个问题。）在那之后，Dean让自己达到了高潮，把精液射得Cas屁股上到处都是，然后轻轻地把部分精液推进Cas的后穴里，来缓解他的热潮。

在他们的性爱马拉松期间，每当Cas感觉太热、并且他们还没有为下一轮激情的性爱做好准备时，Dean会用冷水冲洗毛巾，然后擦遍Cas的身体，或者给他从冰箱里拿来食物和水（还有一次他甚至去了街对面的超市）。

Cas觉得，对于性爱约会来说，这很奇怪。不过他之前也从没经历过一夜情性质的性爱约会，所以，他认为Dean会比他更了解规则。此外，对于自己能够躺在床上一动不动，他表示非常感激，因为他已经很累了。

Cas不希望Dean在晚上离开，不过他很确定，当他的热潮期最糟糕的部分已经过去，还要求他和自己一起过夜，是违反“没有目的的热潮期性爱的规则”的，无论那些规则到底是什么。

接下来的几天，也是这样度过的。只要Dean一踏进他的公寓，Cas就会猛扑过去，然后他们就会像……嗯，就会像Alpha操一个发情中的Omega一样。随着他的热潮期逐渐消退，他们性交的次数越来越少，直到Cas不再处于热潮期，然后最后一次向Dean说再见。

Cas不知道这是不是一次性的事情。他正在想办法弄明白的时候，Dean倚靠着门，开口问道，“那么，你的下一次热潮期是在什么时候？”

“事实上，我在想，”Cas说道，“这可以成为一个相互获利的约定。”

在他发情的期间，当他头脑还算清醒的时候，他想过这个问题，并在脑子里反复演练过这段说辞。有很多Alpha和Omega是发情期/热潮期的炮友。只是Cas从没想过他会对这个有兴趣，直到现在。

“你的发情期要比我的下一次热潮期更早到来。”

在经历了这几天里他们所做的一切之后，Dean居然摸着他的后颈、露出了一副尴尬的模样。

“不，那真的没有必要。”他说道，“相信我，这已经 **是** 一个相互获利的约定了。并且，你要知道，我在发情期的时候，会变得有点粗暴。”

Cas回想起被猛操进床单里的情景。他现在走路还是有点怪怪的。

“所以……那并不算粗暴？”他问道，对着卧室比划了一下，他们大部分做爱都是在那里进行的。

Dean得意地朝他笑了笑，他那自信的态度又回来了。“哦，宝贝，”他说道，“那是我在非常小心地对待你。”

Cas想要抗议，他不是什么柔弱、纤细的Omega，但他不知道这是不是只是一个借口，Dean只是不想在发情期的时候和他在一起。他可能还有其他随叫随到的Omega们。像Dean这么出色的Alpha， **肯定** 会有一群Omega排着队等待和他共度一夜。

“把你下一次热潮期的时间发给我，这样我就可以取消我的工作安排。”Dean说道。这让Cas再次振作起来。Dean在为他清空工作安排。

他们尴尬地试图找到道别的方式——Cas伸出了手，Dean想要拥抱；然后他们互换了动作。最终，Dean只是把他拉向自己，然后在他额头亲了一下。

在他的这次热潮周期里，Cas看着Dean最后一次开车离去，他不禁感觉有些孤单。有生以来的第一次，他希望自己的下一次热潮期能够早点到来。


	6. Chapter 6

从来没有哪次，Cas在经历了热潮期后，还能这么轻松。通常情况下，第二天他都下不了床，还会因为忘了要喝足够的酒而感到头疼。

他几乎忘了Gabe，他每次都会在他的热潮期结束后过来看他，确保他“还活着”，诸如此类的。

和往常一样，他的哥哥自己开门走了进来，直接走进厨房，准备替他填满冰箱、储存一些杂货。因为Castiel无法在热潮期的时候去杂货店购物——只是这一次，Cas没有躺在床上，精疲力竭、饥肠辘辘。相反的，在听到Gabe进了厨房之后，他带着轻快的步伐自己走了进去。

“为什么你的冰箱里有东西？”Gabe问道，背对着Cas，一边看着塞得满满的冰箱——对于这个，Cas需要感谢Dean。

Gabe转过身，对着他扬起眉毛。但是，随后他的视线落到了Cas的脖子上。“哇哦！是谁标记了你？”

“没有谁。”Cas说道，从Gabe身旁走过，想要看看他是否能从冰箱里腾出空间来放他哥哥带给他的东西。

“你交配腺上的巨大吻痕可不是这么说的。这是个巨大的、红色的霓虹灯标志，叫所有你可能遇到的Alpha都滚远点。”

Cas很庆幸他把后背对着他的哥哥，因为他的脸肯定红得跟烧起来似的。那是在激情时刻的某种冲动之举。这不是任何形式的标记，不过他可以看出Gabe会如何理解这件事情。

在他照镜子的时候，他的交配腺看起来确实红红的，还有点肿。Cas想过要把吻痕藏起来，但他其实挺喜欢这个吻痕的，并且他忘了Gabe会过来……

“说真的，Cassie——发生什么了？我都不知道你在和别人约会。”

“我没有，”Cas说道，砰的一声关上了冰箱门。“那只是热潮期性爱。”

他的哥哥瞪着他，张开嘴巴，又合上嘴巴，反复了好几次。让Gabe无话可说的情况是很少有的。

“ **你** ？热潮期性爱？”他终于把话说了出来。“你不想和Balthazar进行热潮期性爱，这不就是你们两个分手的原因吗？”

“不，那只是 **部分** 原因。不过，他也希望我和其他Omega们一起参与12人的群交，而且……”

“性生活不和谐，我明白了。”Gabe打断了他。

Cas翻了个白眼，不过并没有纠正他。那并不是理由，不过现在他已经和Dean一起经历过了，知道那 **会** 是什么感觉，他开始怀疑……

“那么，你还会再见到‘热潮期性爱先生’吗？”Gabe问道，抖了抖他的眉毛。

Cas一想到他还要等多久才能再次见到Dean，就感到胸口一阵剧痛。他目前还在最近一次热潮期的最后一天，所以他的下一次热潮期看起来 **无比遥远** 。

“不确定。”Cas撒了个谎。因为，如果Gabe知道了，他一定会小题大做。

***

接下来的几天，由于某种原因，时间过得很慢，Cas开始感到不安。交配腺上的吻痕正在消失，这几乎让他感到难过（尽管去办公室的时候他还是不得不把它遮起来），而且Dean留在公寓里的气味也变得越来越淡。

幸运的是，就在Cas开始对自己承认，他有点想念Dean在微笑的时候眼角起皱的模样，这时，他收到了Alpha发来的短信。在过去的几天里，他一直无法停止思念那个Alpha。

**_Dean_ ** **_：我是不是把我的内裤忘在你家了？_ **

_Cas_ _：你真的没有意识到你回家的时候没穿内裤吗？_

好了。成功回避问题。他不可能承认是他偷了他的内裤，这样他就可以闻到Dean的气味。

最初的计划是把那条内裤当成素材，或者用来自慰。但他觉得自己要是真的这么做，就太像一个变态了。所以，相反的，他只是拿它陪着自己入睡。Dean的气味可以令人平静。

老天啊，他正在变成那种可怕的跟踪狂一样的Omega——那种利用自己的热潮期来引诱Alpha和他们结为伴侣的Omega。唯一让他不那么心虚的是，只要Dean不知道这件事，就不会伤害到他。他又不可能会跑到Dean的家里，然后背对着他趴下，撅起屁股之类的……

在第一个问题（以及随后回避问题的回答）之后，他们差不多就这样开始来回给对方发短信。对话很快就顺着不穿内裤的好处和坏处、转移到了流行文化上面。关于这个，Cas知道的很少。

**_Dean_ ** **_：你能相信_ ** **_Piccolo_ ** **_医生居然要给_ ** **_Sexy_ ** **_医生生孩子吗？尽管她和_ ** **_Wang_ ** **_医生已经结为伴侣了。_ **

_Cas_ _：我不知道这些人是谁，_ _Dean_ _。_

**_Dean_ ** **_：你在开玩笑吧？！_ **

几秒种后，他的手机响了。这也是为什么，他们最后一边打电话，一边看起了《性感医师》。Dean偶尔会补充一些对于理解故事情节很重要的事实——还有一些不怎么相关的趣闻，像是扮演Piccolo医生的演员其实是个Beta，不像她的角色，是个Omega。

听着Dean热情洋溢地解释着这部电视剧所有复杂的细节，他的声音让Cas感觉过去几天的不安渐渐离去。他满足地笑了笑，在Dean太长时间不说话的时候，随随便便地问了几个问题。

***

Dean设法抵抗了两天半，虽然那感觉更像是两个半 **月** 。无论他怎么努力，他就是忘不了Cas。之前，在第一次闻到那个Omega的气味之后，他发现自己的脑瓜一直心心念念着那个气味，让他感觉非常恼火。

但现在呢？即便是和他上了床（总共18次，非常感谢），也不能帮他忘了Cas。通常，在给他的一夜情对象一次美妙的性爱之后，他很快就会对他们失去兴趣。但是，不知为何，在他们的热潮期性爱马拉松之后，他变得比之前更加性欲旺盛了。并不是那种“出去找个Omega，然后把鸡巴塞进他们身体里”的欲求不满，他更像是……因为Cas而变得欲火中烧。

他试图购买人工的Omega气味，好让自己忘记Cas闻起来是有多完美。但是那些出售的气味全都让他想要呕吐。

他根本不是那种满脑子都想着某个特定Omega的Alpha——但是，很显然，他就是。

幸运的是，他故意把内裤留在了Cas的家里，这样，他就有借口在下一次热潮期之前和Omega取得联系。于是他就这么干了。

Cas似乎没有意识到Dean把内裤“忘”在了他的卧室里，让他感到很困惑。或许它掉到了床后面……

和Cas发短信或许可以缓解一些压力，打电话就更棒了，尽管他还是想念Cas的气味。不幸的是，即便他用打字的形式进行调情，那个Omega还是同样的不善于接受他的信号。

因此，他试图通过短信和Cas进行的调情，大部分都是这样的：

**_Dean_ ** **_：今天让一个_ ** **_Omega_ ** **_送来了他的车，但是他没有蓝眼睛_ ** **_:(_ **

_Cas_ _：为这件事感到悲伤，真的是很奇怪。_

**_Dean_ ** **_：蓝眼睛更加漂亮嘛_ ** **_;)_ **

_Cas_ _：你不应该因为你的顾客有多漂亮、或者他们的眼睛是什么颜色的，而区别对待他们。_

显然，Cas不仅仅是不善于识别身体语言，他似乎也不太理解表情符号。

Dean感觉好笑地摇摇头，正准备回短信。这时，他的鸡鸡站了起来，表示它很有兴趣。

 **认真的吗？！** Dean难以置信地低头看着自己的大腿。现在，他因为给Cas **发短信** ，就勃起了？

就在这个瞬间，他突然想起来——这就是为什么他这几天总是这么欲火焚身的原因。他的发情期要到了。它提前了几个星期，这他妈的是怎么回事？


	7. Chapter 7

通常，Dean会在一个专门为发情期Alpha开设的网站上寻找他的Omega。有相当多有着发情期性癖的Omega，他们愿意让他发狂、让他随心所欲地操他们，直到他们彻底筋疲力尽。等Dean完事的时候，他们几乎无法从Dean的卧室里走出去。

大部分Omega会让他在下次发情期的时候打电话给他们，但是Dean从来没有打过。他从一开始就非常清楚地表明，这不过是一种解决需求的方式，因为他的Alpha一直无法被那种令人印象不深的方式——人工滑液——所满足。

他使用了那些Omega，而他们希望被使用，所以那是一种双赢，真的。不过，他不愿意这样使用Cas。那不是他们想要的。（当然，除了Cas使用Dean的精子是这一切的起因这个事实。不过那是不同的。）

在Dean把Cas的热潮期操走的时候，他差点就失去控制了。并且，Dean也不打算在发情期的时候用他的野性吓跑那个天真的Omega。在Cas面前，他想成为一个温柔的Alpha，而不是一个只想把他当成一个洞，然后把精液射进去的粗暴的Alpha。

问题是，这一次，上网寻找某个Omega，也无法被列入考虑范畴了，因为他觉得这么做就像是对着Cas出轨。当然，他们不是一对一的，不过他的Alpha现在甚至都不能忍受和另一个Omega在一起的念头。事实上，一想到让随便某个Omega过来和他进行发情期性爱，他就觉得恶心……他有点思念Cas。

这就意味着，他唯一的选择竟然就是人工滑液和飞机杯。

在发情期的第一天，这招很管用。然而，到了第二天，他感觉筋疲力尽，一点儿也不满足，尽管他感觉自己的睾丸已经产生了满满一桶的精液。

他对他的伴——Cas的欲望如此强烈，导致他感觉自己快要因为绝望而嚎叫起来。他之前从来没有经历过这么糟糕的发情期。

除了情绪上的混乱，他的鸡巴也开始被磨得生疼。没有什么比现在就把它塞进Cas湿润的甬道里听起来更好的事情了。

Dean知道，那些在发情期被迫和自己的Omega分开的Alpha，严重的可能会导致住院。但Cas不是他的Omega。这个念头让他想要蜷缩成一团，然后大哭出声。

尽管他连碰没有去碰他的鸡巴，一滴精液还是从那里流了出来，让他的阴囊因为需要把精子射进Cas身体里而变得疼痛。

某种声音让他四下张望，分不清方向，试图辨别那个声音是从哪儿来的。啊，他目前正躺在床上。声音是从他的床头柜那里传出来的。

他摸索着他的手机，当他设法按下正确的按钮时，他松了一口气。那只是Sam发来的短信，问他是否还好。

Dean正要把手机收起来，继续沉浸在自怨自艾中。但是，不知怎的，他翻出了Cas的联系方式。他无论如何都想不起来，为什么他原先会认为在发情期里给他打电话是个坏主意。现在，这听起来是个 **很棒** 的主意——这是一种满足渴望的方法，而这种渴望远比射精或把他的结插进一个紧致的甬道更为重要。

Cas一接起电话，他就哀号了起来，“Cas！我真的很需要你。只是——拜托！”

“Dean？”Cas问道，声音里带着困惑和担忧。“你还好吗？”

“不，我真的很不好。”Dean说道，即便只是听到他的……Cas说话，就起到了缓解的作用。但这样反而让Dean更加思念他。他们为什么没有待在一起？他为什么没有把Cas抱在怀里，然后闻着他甜美的气味呢？

***

Cas已经好几天没有Dean的消息了，这很不寻常，因为那个Alpha **热衷** 于发短信。他是如此地喜欢发短信，导致他在看到某辆帅气的车的时候、有某些关于Sam的八卦要分享的时候、或者他最喜欢的肥皂剧里发生了一些奇怪的事情（基本上每天都会发生）的时候，他都会给Cas发短信。

当然，在Gabe问他，他怎么了的时候，他是不会承认——他正在因为Dean没有回他短信而感到担心。

Gabe不高兴地瞥了他一眼。“说真的，Cassie，你到底有没有在认真听？！”

“是什么让你觉得，我会对‘为什么某个Omega不想在亲密时刻让你给他录像’感兴趣？”

“因为这太荒谬了！”Gabe强调道。“ **你** 会让你的那个神秘情人把你被他的结填满的过程录下来的，对吧？”

“什么？！我不会！而且我也 **没有** 什么‘神秘情人’。”

就在那时，他的手机响了。当Cas看到那是他的——Dean打来的电话时，他感到如释重负。

事实证明，Cas完全有理由担心他。Dean显然不太好。他说不出完整的话，只是发出了一些像是在求偶的呼唤。对此，Cas问道：“Dean？你还好吗？”

他无视了他的哥哥——那个家伙得意洋洋地说道，“哦，神秘情人有名字了！”——然后向旁边走了几步，这样，他就可以把注意力集中在Dean的身上。

终于，那个Alpha设法切换回人话，挤出了一句，“发情期。”

***

Cas说他会马上过来的承诺，给了Dean的Alpha新的希望。他开始来回踱步，然后在门口等待Cas的到来。

等Cas抵达的时候，Dean立刻把他拽进了屋里，关上门，甚至连招呼都不打，就把他拉向自己，这样，他就能尽情吸入他的气味。只是，他身上还有另一个Alpha的气味，让Dean皱起了鼻子。

任何Alpha都不可以在Cas身上留下他的气味！好吧——当然，除了Dean以外。

Dean迅速把自己的气味蹭得Cas身上到处都是，在他能碰到的每一寸皮肤上都做上气味标记，同时试图把Cas的衣服全部脱掉。

等他设法把两人脱光之后，他立刻把Cas抱了起来。Omega及时用他的双腿缠住了Dean的腰，好让Dean粗暴地把他推到墙上。

他挑逗地咬着Omega的脖子，随后，他再也忍不住了，寻找着、定位到了Cas的穴口。

他刚把鸡巴插进去，他就咕哝着把他阴囊里的存货统统倾泻而出，同时舔着Cas的交配腺。

他肚子里的拧结开始解开了，因为Cas离他是如此之近，近到他甚至还埋在他的身体里。他感觉自己以各种可以设想到的方式和他连在了一起。

等他回过神来后，他已经把结顺着Cas的穴口边缘推了进去。尽管发情期就是要和Omega成结的，Dean却一直试图回避与其他Omega进行如此亲密的身体接触。但他从经验里可以得知，他喜欢在Cas体内 **成结** ，所以，当他的结被牢牢地塞进Cas身体里时，他的Alpha变得沾沾自喜起来。

他看着Cas的脸——Omega闭上了眼睛，露出了他的脖子——忍不住喃喃自语道，“上帝啊，你真美。”

Cas瞬间睁开了眼睛，他的脸上泛起了红晕。“那是你的发情期在说话。”他说道。

这很明显。Alpha不会变得多愁善感，特别是Dean。他们或许会说一些类似“你看起来让人很想成结”的话。但是“美”？那绝对是发情期在说话……

然而，Dean还是感到他的胸口充满爱意地紧绷起来，他立马前倾身体，吻住了对方。

当Cas开始变重的时候，他决定要把他抱到床上去。Cas躺在他的床上——这听起来是个很棒的主意！

等他小心翼翼地把Omega放到床上，小心翼翼地没有让自己的结掉出来后，他瞬间感觉整个世界都恢复了正常。这是他自发情期开始以来，第一次有这种感觉。

他甚至都没有感觉自己有必要对他粗暴一点，或者就那样狠狠操他。相反的，Dean基本上认为，躺在那里，亲吻着Omega身上他可以触及的每一个部分，就已经足够了。在他的发情期里，他从来没有感觉如此平静过、也从来没能如此完全地控制自己的理智。

也许，无论如何，他还是可以在发情期里小心对待他的Omega的，然后让他知道，Dean是多么地……喜欢有他陪在自己身边。


	8. Chapter 8

Cas正在Dean的床上，满足、快乐地躺在睡着的Alpha身边。在第一回合之后，那个Alpha又在他的屁股里射了两次。他们两个都光着身体——因为在Dean的发情期结束之前，毫无疑问他们会进行更多的性爱，所以穿衣服根本没有意义。

Cas无法抗拒地伸出手，抚摸Dean的脸颊。在睡梦中，Dean的脸看起来如此平静。Alpha本能地追寻着Cas的触摸，越来越贴近他。随后，他在睡梦中用一只手搂住Cas，将他拉向自己，在梦里咕哝着某些无法听清的话。

Cas任由自己被摆布，看到Alpha即使在睡梦中也极富占有欲，温柔地露齿而笑。

然而，Cas还是想知道，Dean的行为对于发情的Alpha来说，是否正常。Dean对他是如此地小心翼翼，他们这次的性爱甚至比Cas热潮期期间的性爱更为温柔。

Cas差点就要后悔自己没和Balthazar在他发情的时候上过床——或许那样他就能知道，现在到底是怎么回事。

**_我在发情期的时候，会变得有点粗暴。_** Dean这么说过。

只不过，Dean对 **他** 并不粗暴，一点儿也没有。因此，如果这是Cas的过错，也是合情合理的。他就不是那种会让Dean失去神志的Omega。或者说，这也许意味着Dean对他没那么感兴趣。

就在这时，睡梦中的Dean开始靠近他的气味腺。他先是闻了闻，然后一边舔着、啃咬着气味腺，一边贴着Cas没什么节奏地拱着他的胯部。也许他梦见了别的Omega。一个能让他失去控制的Omega……

够了！对于一个发情中的Alpha，基本没有用传教士体位以外的姿势操过他，让Cas感觉很糟糕，就好像一次粗暴的性爱会摧毁他一样。如果其他Omega可以让Dean失去控制，那么他也可以！

是时候让Cas给Dean带来超棒的体验了，就像Alpha带给 **他** 的体验一样。Dean无疑是Cas有史以来最棒的性体验——现在，该轮到他来确保，Dean会忘了所有那些让他在时常发情期里粗暴对待的Omega们。

下决心之后，Cas爬到了一丝不挂的Alpha身上——那家伙还在睡梦中做着半心半意的抽插动作，多半还在梦里操着那个骚货Omega。

他们的勃起完美地贴合到了一起，Cas开始贴着Dean动作起来。他们的阴茎相互磨蹭所带来的甜美摩擦感，使得Cas咬住了自己的嘴唇，以保持安静。

“Cas！”Dean呻吟道。有那么一瞬间，Cas的动作失去了节奏。

可是，当他低头看着Dean漂亮的脸蛋时，他意识到Alpha还没醒来。或许他根本没有在做某些和某个淫荡、廉价的Omega有关的春梦。

过了一会儿，Cas顺着Dean的身体向下爬去，开始舔他的鸡巴，先是在龟头上吮吸了一会儿，然后用舌头裹住了它。

Dean呻吟了一连串的“哦，耶！哦，Cas！”随后开始抬起胯部，操进Cas的嘴里。

当他的动作变得失去节奏后，Cas任由Dean的阴茎从他嘴里滑出，轻轻地在头部吻了一下。他的龟头上混合着前液和Cas的唾沫，泛着水光。

Dean再次呻吟起来。这一次，他的呻吟里带着沮丧，同时颤抖着睁开了眼睛。他的眼睛闪着危险的红光。

没错！这就是Alpha迫切想要得到它的表情。

“Caaaaas！”Dean呻吟着。

Cas无视了对方的抱怨，重新顺着Dean的身体向上爬去。在Cas用自己蹭遍Alpha全身的时候，确保他的阴茎得到了一次很好的按摩。Dean咬着他的下嘴唇，在极乐中闭上了眼睛。

“我现在要骑你了。”Cas宣布道。

Dean的那句“好的”被打断了——Cas握住了Dean的勃起，这样他就能坐上去，直到他一次性把它全部吞入。

行动“用性爱让Dean发狂”开始了。Cas开始在Dean的鸡巴上下摆动，骑着他的整根柱身。每当他感觉Dean的腹肌因为期待射精而变得紧绷之后，他就会减慢速度，以“8字形”扭着他的腰胯，然后再次把他骑到高潮的边缘。

在他第五次拒绝让Dean行使“把精液射进他屁股里”的权利时，Dean沮丧地呜咽了起来。

“嗯？”Cas戏弄道，“想要射在我里面吗？”

“是的！”Dean咕哝着，试图向上操进他的身体里。可Cas坚决不让步，只是让Alpha硬得和石头一样的鸡巴从他的小洞里滑了出来。

“拜托！”Dean呜咽着，目光呆滞。他非常地绝望，这就是Cas希望他变成的模样。

Cas向下爬去，再次像棒棒糖一样把Dean的鸡巴含在了嘴里，舔着两人混合的味道。

“操， **操——** ！”Dean咒骂着。可是，就在他想要操他的嘴的时候，Cas瞬间就撤了回去，再次爬上Dean的身体，准备再骑他一会儿。

Dean哼哼着，用力地向上顶了一下。Cas认为这是在暗示他，是时候再次放慢两人做爱的速度了。

“Cas！”Dean拔高的呜咽声就像给了Cas一剂猛药。他把Alpha降格到只能在那里 **呜咽** 。“你必须得让我填满你的屁股，伙计。”

“想要把你的精液射进我的身体里？”Cas问道，非常清楚现在Alpha只有这一个念头。“来抓我啊。”

说完那些话，他就迅速地从Dean的身上爬了下来。有那么一瞬间，Cas觉得自己看到Dean的眼睛再次变成了红色。但是下一秒，Cas就已经跳下了床，向着客厅跑去。

他本来打算跑到沙发那儿，可是Dean在半路就抓住了他，低吼着搂住他的腰，把他扑倒在地上。Alpha马上开始贴着他的身体磨蹭，直到他的阴茎找到Cas流着水的小洞，粗暴地把自己推了进去，直至他的整根柱身都埋进Cas的身体里。

Alpha的嘴咬上了他的脖子，把他控制在原地。与此同时，他就这么开始在地板上尽情地操进他的身体里。

**终于** ，他彻底把控制权交给了他的Alpha。这就是Cas所想象的发情期性爱，Dean的Alpha追逐他的Omega，让后把他变成他的婊子。

Dean所展示的力量让Cas变得更加性奋。

“Alpha，”他呻吟道，“用力！我需要你！”

显然，他说了正确的话。Dean开始对他发动真正的进攻，把Cas操成了屈服的姿态。Cas的前列腺从来没有被如此美妙地蹂躏过。Dean一次又一次地精准地顶着他的前列腺，他的力气大到让Cas觉得自己可能会因为快感而燃烧。他唯一能做的就是在Dean操进他敏感的内核时，玩了命地把持住自己。

尽管Dean用牙齿咬住了他的脖子，把他压制在那里，导致Cas没有多少挣扎的余地，但他还是设法更多地露出了自己的脖子。那是一种本能反应，把自己彻底屈服的姿态呈现在Dean的面前，让他可以碰到自己的交配腺。

就这么被压在地板上做爱，已经让他无法再承受了。在阴茎都没被摸过的情况下，Cas就这样射了。

在Cas把他阴囊里的存货倾泻而出的时候，Dean用力地咬住了他的脖子，弄破了皮肤。

如果Cas处于热潮期，那就会是一个“伴侣标记”。而事实上，Cas的交配腺并不会在热潮期以外的时候分泌出足够的荷尔蒙，这就意味着这只是一个“占有标记”——如果Cas没有让Dean失去控制，Dean都不会在他身上留下占有标记。

不过——一个 **占有** 标记！Cas从来没有被人标记过。这种感觉太棒了，导致他惊讶地发现自己又射出了更多的精液。与此同时，他感觉到Dean的结粗暴地捅进了他那个可怜的、被操透了的小洞。随后那个Alpha在他里面射出了一股又一股精液，他的牙齿依旧紧紧地咬着Cas的脖子，确保Omega能够吃进他所有的精液。

等到他们的阴囊里空空如也之后，Dean轻轻地舔着那个占有标记，把Cas拉向自己。

现在，既然他生命中最激烈的一次性爱所带来的高潮已经结束了，Cas终于意识到地板真的不是最舒适的地方。不过他和Dean联结在了一起，而Alpha似乎从各方面来说都相当地满足，于是Cas就这么紧紧地依偎着他，心满意足地叹了一口气。

无论是他的屁股、还是那个占有标记，都在以最美妙的方式抽痛着。


	9. Chapter 9

Dean醒来的时候，背部很痛 ，因为他目前的姿势一点儿都不舒服。很快，他就意识到了原因：他躺在坚硬的地板上。

Cas正贴着他的身体，这是让他唯一还能感觉到有点暖和的原因。毕竟，他们都没有穿衣服，也没有盖着毛毯。

Cas依然在他的怀里熟睡着，Dean低头看着他，露出了深情的微笑。随后，他的视线落在了Cas交配腺周围的淤痕上……就在那时，他看到了那个占有标记。伴随着飞快回溯的记忆，Dean迅速坐起了身，他的鸡巴从Castiel的小洞里滑了出来，同时也唤醒了Cas。

“哦我的上帝啊，Cas。我真的很抱歉。”Dean立刻脱口而出。

他要怎么弥补这一切呢？“我在发情期失去了控制”不是什么借口。他 **标记** 了Cas，没有经过他的同意，就像是某种动物。

Castiel也慢慢坐了起来，眯起眼睛盯着他——他刚刚醒来，可能还不知道Dean在说什么，所以Dean指了指他的脖子。

Cas的手碰到了那个占有标记，随后，他脸上皱眉的表情消失了。

“你得相信我，在通常情况下，我绝对不会……”

“Dean，冷静点，”Cas打断了他，“那只是个占有标记。它会慢慢消失的。”

**只是** 个占有标记？Cas在之前是有多频繁地被标记过？！一想到这个，他的Alpha就想要出来重新掌握控制权，但是Dean把他推了回去。

通常，被标记的Omega会在下一次热潮期里和对方结为伴侣。这就是占有标记原本的意义——代表着结为伴侣的承诺，同时也是某种信号，告诉其他的Alpha们，这个Omega已经有主了。

如果结为伴侣这件事没有发生，那个占有标记就会失去它的意义，像其他痕迹一样慢慢消失，让Omega重新获得被标记的自由，并且最终和另一个Alpha结为伴侣。尽管如此，你并不会在每次情绪上来的时候就去标记Omega。而作为一个Omega，你真的不应该让自己随便被某个Alpha标记，没什么大不了的。

“当我在性爱途中从发情的Alpha面前逃走时，我知道我在做什么，”Cas继续说道，“相信我，我 **想要** 让你失去控制。”

在Dean被他对于标记漫不经心的态度所震惊，还在那里盯着Cas的时候，Cas尴尬地耸耸肩，说道，“别担心，我没指望你会和我结为伴侣。我们只是在找点乐子。”

好吧，很高兴知道Cas的立场。对于Dean来说，这不仅仅是“找点乐子”。是的，他失去了控制，但他曾 **想过** 要在Cas身上留下占有标记，见鬼。他是如此地渴望。

Dean曾经和某些Omega进行过无数粗暴的发情期性爱，和他们在一起的时候，一直都是“只是找点乐子”。尽管如此，无论那些性爱变得有多么粗暴、多么失控，他也从来没有在那些Omega身上留下过占有标记。他一次都未曾 **想过** 。

“Dean？”Cas问道，让Dean意识到自己已经有一会儿没说话了。“你生我的气了吗，因为我强迫你在我身上留下了标记？”

“什么？”Dean摇了摇头。与其说这是一种回答，不如说他是在让自己的脑瓜清醒一点。“别傻了！你没有‘强迫’我做任何事情。”

“好吧，我强迫你的Alpha追我……”

“我喜欢追你，”Dean打断了他。也许，既然Cas认为这没什么大不了，Dean也应该假装这对他来说不是什么大事。他决定调戏一下Cas，以显示他对于这一切是有多么沉着冷静。他说道，“当然，你根本就没有机会逃掉……”

这招很管用。Cas怒视着他，立马反驳道，“我可没有 **试图** 逃跑。”

Dean耸耸肩。“这不重要。无论如何，我的速度都会更快一点。”

“哦，你这么认为？”

“我知道结果一定是这样的。别往心里去，我只是一个速度非常快的Alpha。只要给我恰当的刺激，我可以抓住任何人。”

而Cas **绝对** 是那个恰当的刺激。

“想再来一次吗？”Cas问道，没等Dean回答，他就补充道，“先爬上床的那个获胜。”

说完这些话，Cas，那个好胜的小Omega，竟敢， **再一次** ，从他眼前跑开！

尽管Dean刚刚经历了一轮狂野的粗暴性爱——这本该让他的Alpha安静下来，并在Dean的控制下待上一段时间——Dean的Alpha还是只花了半秒钟就占据了主动权，开始追逐。

Cas已经爬上了床，靠在床头板上坐着，看起来如此洋洋得意，导致Dean以一下大力的戳刺，就这么重新进入了他的身体。Omega的小洞还因为之前的交合而显得有些松，像是被操开了。这其实很好，因为Dean并没有给他任何的时间来分泌滑液，只是在他体内进进出出了数次，然后重新控制了他的Alpha。

“你不能再在我发情的时候从我面前逃跑了！”一等Dean拿回控制权，他就警告道。他的鸡巴依旧埋在Cas舒适的小洞里。说真的，他的Alpha没有理由这么快就再次需要它。

通常，发情期Alpha的性冲动出现和消失的间隔是几个小时。或许是因为这个Omega没有发情，所以Dean不能让Cas怀孕，导致了他的Alpha这般性欲过剩。（并不是说，之前会有任何的Omega让他产生这样的烦恼。）

Dean的鸡巴在Cas体内抽动着，准备给他的Omega再次射上满满的一股精液，Dean竭尽全力，才忍住这份冲动。

Cas似乎并不介意，他抬头诱惑地看着他，任由自己被压在下面， **享受** 着被Dean支配的感觉。他是如此地享受这一切，导致他的眼睛变成了金色。

这就是为什么那个占有标记不“只是找点乐子”。Cas的Omega和Dean的Alpha已经开始了他们小小的交配之舞，互相打量着对方，显然，他们认为自己很喜欢他们所看到的。如果他们在性爱中沉浸于彼此的模样是某种线索的话，那么，显然他们是非常适合结为伴侣的。

如果Dean不能在Omega下一轮的热潮期里和他结为伴侣，Dean的Alpha会 **发疯** 的。那可能也会让 **Dean** 有点发狂。

多半会。

完全会。

Dean吞了一口唾沫，盯着那个占有标记，舔舔嘴唇。它在Cas身上看起来性感极了。被Dean标记为即将成为伴侣的对象。

**只是在找点乐子。** 哈！Dean会确保，Cas会在很长一段时间内都记得 **这个** 标记。

“最后一次说‘不’的机会。”Dean粗声粗气地说道，感觉自己对于他的Alpha的控制正从他指缝间流走，那速度远比他想象的要快。“否则，就他妈的准备好被 **操透** 吧。”

Cas看着他，瞪大了眼睛，但是Dean知道，这是某种期待的眼神。Omega一直在刺激他，他就像Dean的Alpha一样强烈地 **想要** 这个。他是如此他妈完美地接受了那次粗暴的性爱，就好像他的小洞是为了让Dean用鸡巴去填满而 **造的** 。

“你还在等什么呢？”Cas挑衅的声音把他从思绪里拉回现实。

那句轻佻的话就已经足够了。Dean认为，就算他想，他也无法再阻止他的Alpha了。他向前摆动腰身，立刻开始用一种凶残的速度顶进Omega的身体里，操得他发出一声声呻吟和呜咽。

Cas的Omega赶上了进度，终于意识到他的小洞是他妈的属于Dean的，于是，湿润的滑液覆满了Dean的鸡巴。Omega的汁液闻起来是如此的香甜，使得Dean更为凶猛地占有着这个Omega，确保他的小洞在之后会感觉又爽又疼。

Cas的脸因为极乐而显得有些扭曲。Dean非常乐意欣赏他的表情，看看自己到底给他带去了多少快感。但是，他也想要再次以后入的姿势狠狠操他。于是，伴随着滋滋的水声，Dean把他的鸡巴从那温暖、湿润的鸡巴天堂里拔了出来，然后让Cas翻了个身。Omega似乎有点迷茫，不太理解到底发生了什么，不过，这就是他招惹Dean的后果。

他拍了拍Omega的屁股。幸运的是，Cas正确地理解了他的意思。这很好，因为Dean不认为自己可以组织完整的句子。Omega跪趴在那里，把屁股抬得高高的，好让Dean仔细地看看那个粉色的小洞。那个小洞现在张开着，滑液和部分Dean之前的精液从里面流了出来。

Dean迫使他的臀瓣分得更开，让自己可以充分接触到那个漂亮的小洞，这样，他就可以重新把自己的鸡巴喂进去。

当Cas的屁股再次吞入Dean的阴茎时，他发出了长长的、响亮的呻吟。

Dean不得不闭上眼睛，让自己在这一秒内保持不动，这样，他就不会立刻把阴囊里的存货全部射进Cas的甬道里。

他们真是太 **合拍** 了。这就是Dean和其他所有Omega在一起时，所缺少的东西。是的，他把他们好好地操了一顿，但他大多时候只是走走过场，让他的鸡巴在某个Omega的甬道里摩擦，诱使自己把精液射出来。和Cas在一起的时候，一想到自己可以 **拥有** 这个Omega，在他浑身上下留下痕迹，让他在快感中呜咽出声，把他变成 **Dean** **的** ——这就是让他的Alpha发狂的原因。

从这个有利的角度看过去，那个占有标记清晰可见。Dean弯下腰，啃咬着它，提醒Cas他属于谁，哪怕只是暂时的。

“Dean！”Cas呻吟着，屁股向后迎向他，无声地催促他继续把自己再次变成他的婊子。

Dean的Alpha非常乐意效劳。这个Omega是 **他的** ，见鬼！Cas最好相信这一点。

Dean加快了节奏，没有规律地抽插着，确保Cas无法在事后爬下床，更别说到处走动了。Dean感觉自己的睾丸有些刺痛，知道自己快要到了。上帝啊，他希望Cas正处于热潮期，这样，他往他的Omega身体里射满的精子就不会被浪费了。

在他身下，Cas正忙着撸动自己的阴茎，他的括约肌反复收缩着，给了Dean的鸡巴一次很好的按摩。

Cas 被标记的交配腺看起来是这么的棒， **尝起来** 是这么的美味，导致Dean在那一瞬间把他的整根鸡巴、包括他的结都深深地推进了Omega的身体里。然后，他射在了里面，再一次咬了下去，确保Cas知道是谁在他身上留下了标记。

至少可以说，第二个占有标记是不寻常的，但是Cas似乎很喜欢它——如果他大喊着射得床单上到处都是的模样、是某种迹象的话。Dean之前从没和像Cas这样反应激烈的Omega上过床。他甚至都不在热潮期，却还是可以迎合Dean在发情时那种永远无法被满足的性欲。

Dean在Cas高潮的整个过程里都一直操着他，即便Omega的腿在他身下失去了支撑力。他瘫倒在床上，彻底软成了一团。

当Dean往Cas体内射了尽可能多的精液后，他倒在了他的身上，用自己的身体覆盖住了Omega。

Dean的Alpha对于呈现在他面前的景象和气味感到非常满意：在经历了生命中最美妙的旅程后，散发着满足气味的Omega；他被Dean的牙齿、鸡巴和精液都打上了标记，被彻底玷污，再也无法看上任何其他Alpha。

对于“只是找点乐子”来说，这样的结果如何？Dean相当确定，之前从来没有任何Alpha这么彻底地占有过Cas。


End file.
